


【骨科】花吐症

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work, 骨科
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan





	【骨科】花吐症

写写古早花吐症。

花吐症通用梗是暗恋一个人会不断吐出花瓣，治愈这种病症的办法是与暗恋之人接吻。

弟弟得了花吐症。  
他这么优秀，这么乖的孩子，也患上了花吐症。

拿到诊断书的时候我几乎哭笑不得：“追你的女孩子那么多，你究竟喜欢哪个，与她交往然后接吻，这不是很正常的事情吗？”  
弟弟摇摇头，再次咳出几片花瓣。

我危险地问：“难道喜欢男人……”  
弟弟无奈地笑：“怎么可能，姐姐。”

我皱眉：“那尽快解决吧？退一万步说，即便对方不喜欢你，和她好好说一下病情，她大概也会理解的吧？一个吻换一条命，人都是存在同理心的——如果一直不解决，三个月后病情恶化，伤及内脏就不好办了。”  
弟弟摇头：“她不会同意。”  
我不知他的执着从何而来，点他额头：“你不问问怎么知道？”

弟弟手指拨弄着床上的花瓣，窗子外吹来一阵风，将花瓣轻轻吹到地上去。

“开不了口。”弟弟说：“如果对她坦言这件事，她当然会给予这个吻，但我们之间也就到此为止了，甚至会断绝之前的情分。”  
我纳闷道：“男未婚女未嫁，做什么对一个吻这样严肃？”

弟弟看我，他从小就好看，睫毛纤长，瞳仁像泡在水里的茉莉。

他再次摇了摇头，眼睛看向窗外。

“越是爱她，越不能开口，姐姐。”  
我有点生气：“难道你要一辈子拖着这样的身体吗？甚至有死亡的危险？真是搞不懂你！”

他沉默了一会儿，声音才轻飘飘地传来：“嗯，最好永远也不要懂，姐姐。”

-


End file.
